


Про кота

by Flying_Moth



Series: Стихи [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Gen, Pets, Poetry, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Moth/pseuds/Flying_Moth
Summary: Немного мурчащего уюта.
Series: Стихи [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835215





	Про кота

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено песней "Тёплые коты" группы Fleur.

Когда всюду унынье и лёд,  
Стены серые, мрак и непруха,  
Кот пушистый уютно придёт,  
Влажным носом понюхает руку,

Промурлычет какую-то песнь  
И уляжется, тёплый, под боком.  
И потрогаешь мягкую шерсть,  
И не так уж всё вроде и плохо.


End file.
